lamusicafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Numb/Encore
center|192px Numb/Encore ist eine Zusammensetzung der beiden Songs Numb von Linkin Park und Encore dem Rapper Jay-Z. Lyrics Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're far too kind Now can I get an encore, do you want more? Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy So for one last time I need y'all to roar Now what the hell are you waitin for? After me, there shall be no more So for one last time, nigga make some noise Get em Jay Who you know fresher than Hov'? Riddle me that The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at Can't none of y'all mirror me back Yeah hearin me rap is like hearin G. Rap in his prime I'm, young H.O., rap's Grateful Dead Back to take over the globe, now break bread I'm in, Boeing jets, Global Express Out the country but the blueberry still connect On the low but the yacht got a triple deck But when you Young, what the fuck you expect? Yep, yep Grand openin, grand closin God damn your man Hov' cracked the can open again Who you gon' find doper than him with no pen just draw off inspiration Soon you gon' see you can't replace him with cheap imitations for DESE GENERATIONS Now can I get an encore, do you want more? Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy So for one last time I need y'all to roar Now what the hell are you waitin for After me, there shall be no more So for one last time, nigga make some noise What the hell are you waiting for? sighs Look what you made me do, look what I made for you Knew if I paid my dues, how will they pay you When you first come in the game, they try to play you Then you drop a couple of hits, look how they wave to you From Marcy to Madison Square To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years (yea) As fate would have it, Jay's status appears to be at an all-time high, perfect time to say goodbye When I come back like Jordan, wearin the 4-5 It ain't to play games witchu It's to aim at you, probably maim you If I owe you I'm blowin you to smithereeens Cocksucker take one for your team And I need you to remember one thing (one thing) I came, I saw, I conquered From record sales, to sold out concerts So muh'fucker if you want this encore I need you to scream, 'til your lungs get sore I'm tired of being what you want me to be Feeling so faithless lost under the surface Don't know what you're expecting of me Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow) Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow) And every second I waste is more than I can take I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired so much more aware I'm becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you I've become so numb Can I get an encore, do you want more (more...) I've become so numb So for one last time I need y'all to roar One last time I need y'all to roar Video thumb|left|300px Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:2004 Kategorie:HipHop Kategorie:Raprock Kategorie:Linkin Park Kategorie:Jay-Z